


JJP's Fluffy Winter Memories

by TheNarratress



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Wintersday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarratress/pseuds/TheNarratress
Summary: This is a collection of different JJ Project drabbles. All drabbles have a winter theme. The drabbles posted in this collection are made for the JJ Project and Im Jaebum Amino community. Please enjoy ^____^





	1. Of Cookies, Video Games and Most Importantly Family

With longing eyes stared YoungJae at the plate with the freshly baked cookies. The warm and sweet smell made him lick his lips and his finger had an unstoppable longing to secretly steal one to taste their irresistible sweetness. However, his dad, the backer of those most wonderful treats, noticed early on the master plan of his youngling.

"Those are for later, YoungJae," JinYoung said while lifting the young boy up to set him down on the other side of the kitchen. The little boy whined but that didn't stop the more than experienced father of five kids in any way. When he set his sweet boy down again he got in his knees to be on the same height as his kid. A soft smile graced his face while he looked at YoungJae who was on the bridge off breaking into tears anytime soon. JinYoung lifted his hand and stroked through the soft hair of his child. A small action that always brightened the younger's mood. He sure was an easy to please and lovable kid. 

Instantly the younger one brightened up again. Happy about the affectionate attention of his father.

"Good boy. I know you understand. Those are for later when we play those board games you love so much. I promise they will taste 1000-times better then," JinYoung said to which the young boy nodded while biting his lips.

"But maybe one?," the young boy asked shyly and stared at his father with the biggest puppy eyes he would be able to show. 

JinYoung had always been weak to his kids puppy eyes. However, no one was able to pull his strings better than YoungJae. YoungJae, the happy kid that never caused him any trouble. 

Hastily JinYoung looked around. Once he was sure none of his other boys were around he turned to the plate, picked a beautiful backed piece from it and handed it to his son. Softly he made a shhhhh sound to let the younger know that he shouldn't tell the others about the small treat. Happily nodded YoungJae and took the cookie in his hands. Affectionately he stared at it before he made it disappear with the speed of light. 

Once the cookie was completely gone he ran towards the living room to play with his brothers. Loud voices could be heard and the roaring sound of the TV. He wondered if they were playing one of those video games again his husband loved to play with them. A soft chuckle escaped JinYoung’s throat while he watched YoungJae walk through the door into the other room. 

Quickly he got up and walked towards that door as well. The sight in front of him made him smile brightly. All five boys were sitting on the sofa in front of the TV. His lovely husband, JaeBum, was sitting there with them. 

A heated round of Mario Kart is played on TV. It was a one-against-one match. JaeBum was playing against their oldest son Mark. It wasn't that hard to tell who is who on the screen as Mark always chooses Yoshi while JaeBum loves to play with DK. Sadly his beloved husband is anything but a good gamer, much to the delight of all the boys in the room. Gleefully they watched their father ram walls and trees while constantly turning the controller as if it was a real steering wheel he was holding.

"Dad, where are you going?", Jackson asked with tears in his eyes when JaeBum's character left the given course.

"It's a short cut", JinYoung's soulmate replied but instantly got told otherwise when a cloud and a yellow worm appeared to tell him that he's driving in the wrong direction.

"That can't be right!," JaeBum exclaimed to which the kids began to laugh loudly. 

"Dad! If you're not going to hurry up I'll bet you again!," Mark sing sang while driving towards the finish line right in front of him. Once he crossed the line a fast melody began to play which signalled the beginning of his last round.

"Wait! What? How can you be on your last round already? I haven't even finished the first one!," JaeBum complained still fighting with the cloud that tells him to turn around.

"Well- I'm that good," Mark exclaimed and smiled happily. 

One minute later and Mark passed his father's character on screen (still going the wrong way) and through that won the match. The kids were all excited about that and congratulated their brother loudly and in Jackson's case with a warm hug. Those two had always been very close and could be described as the best of friends. 

JaeBum on the other hand stared speechlessly at the screen. 

"I demand a rematch!," he announced but YuGyeom next to him was quicker and already took the controller into his own hands.

"I want to play first," said the three year old while randomly pressing the buttons on the controller. However, he didn't find the right button to start the next match yet. 

Just like JaeBum before he swung and turned the controller as if he was driving for real while watching the replay on the screen. BamBam rushed to the youngest side and immediately tried to explain him what the buttons are for. 

A soft smile graced JaeBum's face while watching his youngest kids work together to figure that piece of electronic out. Softly he placed a hand around them and pulled them into a bear hug. The two instantly started to complain which made JaeBum let go of them. Widely grinning he ruffled YuGyeom’s hair when he finally had figured out how to get the game started. The younger struggled with the controls but BamBam got his back and helped him press the right buttons.

The other controller was passed to Jackson who was cheered on by Mark. YoungJae next to JaeBum cheered for both of the teams equally while brightly smiling. 

JaeBum suddenly turned around and looked at JinYoung who still stood in the door frame while watching his family with a happy grin on his face. The slightly older of the two smiled and got up from his cosy place on the sofa. With fast steps he walked towards JinYoung. Lovably he laid an arm around the others torso and pulled him closer. Lovably they stared into each others eyes and slowly made the space between them disappear. Gently laid JaeBum his lips on JinYoung's. Soft lips met his and they began to share a lovable but short kiss. A way to short kiss in JaeBum's opinion. However, he didn't complain about it as instantly after JinYoung leaned himself on him which let JaeBum pull him closer. Lovingly he nuzzled his nose into his significant other's hair and simply enjoyed the moment. 

"This is so wonderful," JinYoung said while snuggling even closer without stopping to look at the five kids they can call their own. 

"It is," Jaebum said proudly. They sure had a wonderful family.

Suddenly a wonderful smell reached his nose. Curiously he turned his eyes towards the kitchen and noticed the cookies. JaeBum's eyes began to sparkle.

"Don't you dare!," JinYoung warned to which Jaebum tried his own version of puppy eyes... but failed miserably.

"Just one," he said hopefully but JinYoung simply shook his head while pulling his husband closer again.


	2. A Scarf and a Stranger

Winter is coming. JaeBum could clearly feel it. Well... everyone could to be honest. 

The days constantly got shorter and shorter while the temperatures were getting lower. Only a few days ago he still had been able to wear his favourite t-shirt and a light coat and didn't feel the slightest hint of coldness at all. Today, however, the weather had required him to look for his favourite red hoodie (which took him around 15 minutes to find in his flat) and a slightly warmer coat. Soon even that wouldn't be enough to ward off the coldness that the winter season in Korea would bring. If he recalled the weather forecast from this morning correctly they were expecting the first snow to fall in only a few days time.

People all around him were pretty excited about it. JaeBum's co-workers for example were pretty pumped about the possibility of an early snowfall this year as that would mean the ski resorts would be open soon as well. For JaeBum this wasn't something he really looked forward to. He absolutely hated the white substance that everyone called snow. Not only was it cold it also melts when you get in contact with it which isn't a feeling he was very fond of. Especially if the snow landed on his cloths and melts.

Usually JaeBum tries to ignore the upcoming doom until it was too late to avoid it. That previously had led him to have no warm enough clothes at home to wear on the day where the first snow slowly trickled down to earth. This year, however, he decided to prepare things before the streets turn into a white mess, so he wouldn't have to leave the house with two t-shirts, one hoody and a light coat on in order to not freeze to death. 

It seemed as if he wasn't the only one who was preparing ahead. The streets were filled with people. Well- MyeongDong always was filled with people but today he could have sworn to have seen more people than usual in the shopping district. To his displeasure not only the streets were filled with people the shops itself were bursting too. Especially the cloth stores he previously went into. The shops were so full and loud that he almost ran out again after only a few minutes. 

A sigh escaped his throat. Why didn't he look for his winter clothing online again? Thinking about doing that tedious shopping task in the warmth and comfort of his home made him regret even being in MyeongDong in the first place.

"This is the last shop I'm going into! If I don't find anything there I'm going online to get something warm," he said to himself while looking at the big clothing store in front of him. It's a cheap but famous brand. Almost everyone knows that store chain and went cloth shopping there. Because of that he had high hopes to quickly find something fitting and then leave.

While walking through the store he looked at different kind of cloths. However, nothing seemed to suit his taste. With another sigh he turned around and faced the cash register. Next to it was a wall which showcased all kind of jewellery, hats and scarves. Slowly he walked closer to it. He was especially eyeing a bright yellow bucket hat. His heart began to beat faster once he stood in front of the shelve and took the yellow hat into his hands.

"Well aren't you a beauty," he said to the object and looked at it with experienced eyes. This was one good hat. He was sure it would make a wonderful addition to his bucket hat collection. There were way to less of them anyway. He only had ten at home... twelve if you counted the ones that were still waiting for him to take them home at his work place. 

Happily he began to smile and turned around to walk to the cash register when suddenly a warm looking red scarf caught his eyes. It was a nicely knitted one. It also looked quite big and he was sure it would feel heavily to wear that one once the evil snow dared to show it's face for the first time. 

Excitedly he reached his hand out to grab it. His fingers got a hold of the red soft fabric. A soft pull on the fabric, however, told him that he wasn't the only one who had grabbed after the scarf. Quickly he looked up to look at the other person. Once his eyes fell on the other, however, his heart began to beat quickly. 

The man in front of him looked stunning. He wore a nice black suite with a dark blue tie and black nice looking shoes. 'A businessman', he thought to himself while continuing to check to other out. He had a very handsome looking face and soft eyes. Wonderful eyes.

"Handsome"

"Pardon", the other said while looking at JaeBum with a puzzled expression.

JaeBum's eyes widened when he realized that he said the last word out loud. A slight red colour started to spread on his face.

"I mean... it's a nice scarf, isn't it?", he said and tried to smile.

"It is," the other said, "Sadly I believe it's the last one of this kind"

JaeBum turned his head to the place he picked the scarf up from. There surely wasn't any other that looked like that one. 

"You can have it", he said and just wanted to take his fingers off of the fabric when the other male started speaking again.

"No! I insist that you have it. I believe the colour would suit you better anyways"

The man smiled. JaeBum's heart began to speed up even more. Such a beautiful smile. There were soft whiskers on the edges of his eyes when he smiled as well. The other simply looked stunning. A handsome, stunning looking stranger.

"No! I really don't need it therefore I believe it will find a better use with you", JaeBum said again. It was a lie thou as he really would have needed a scarf for the upcoming winter as his previous ones somehow got lost between Spring and the end of Fall.

"OK. Let's try this differently then. You take the scarf and I get your number so we could grab a coffee or so sometimes. Would that be a deal?," the stranger asked to which JaeBum simply stared at him speechless. Was that handsome looking man in front of him asking him out to have a cup of coffee with him one day? His heart began to beat harshly against his chest. 

"Like on a coffee date?," he asked to make sure to which the stranger smiled again cutely and nodded. 

"Well... that is if you want to. You could wear that nice scarf for that too", he said and began to blush slightly. JaeBum thought that this was adorable.

Hastily he nodded.

"I'd love to", he said to which the stranger began to smile his bright smile again. Quickly he pulled out his cell phone, unlocked it and handed it to JaeBum to enter his number. Shyly grabbed JaeBum the phone and tipped in his number before handing it back to the other. Happily smiled the stranger at the screen before he put it into one of his pockets again.

"It's a date then", the other said and smiled.

"It is", JaeBum agreed and smiled at him in hopes it looks as stunning as the others. 

"I'm JinYoung. I'm really looking forward to get to know you over a cup of coffee soon," JinYoung said with another stunning smile on his face. JaeBum nodded.

"Me too," he said. His heart was beating even faster with the prospect of meeting the other again. To have a nice coffee date with him.


	3. A Warm Hug

'Dear readers, our library will be closed in five minutes. Please make sure that you take all your belongings with you when you leave'

The announcement rang loud and clear through the library. The loud sound made JinYoung look up from his book he started to read a few hours ago. However, for him it didn't felt like hours. If you'd ask him he'd even tell you that he just opened it. The many pages read, however, tell another story.

Still a bit dazed he looked around. The library was almost empty. Only a few students were still sitting at a table close by to study. Hectic they started to pack their things now too. As the library was closing they didn't care about the noise anymore. Loudly they began to talk with each other. Laughter filled the now almost empty big room full of books.

JinYoung sighed. Sadly he looked at the book in front of him. He would love to stay and read a bit more. Especially when he started to think of all the noise there will be at his home. He could already hear YuGyeom and BamBam playing their video games together while YoungJae was practicing for his singing contest in a few days. 

Slowly he got up, gathered his things and went to the counter to borrow the book. There were only 150 pages left. There is no way he's not going to finish that story tonight. 

'Have a nice evening, JinYoung-ah,' the lady at the counter said while pushing the book towards him again.   
JinYoung smiled, wished her a nice evening too, took the book and walked towards the exit. 

The heavy looking doors opened automatically once he got closer. As soon as they revealed the outside world he stopped walking. Shocked he stared at the sight in front of him. 

A thin layer of white fluffy snow was covering the street. Thick white snowflake still fell from the sky to capture even more of the gray ground beneath. 

Hesitantly he walked outside. Once he left the warmth of the library the cold hit him hard. Shivering he stopped walking again and looked at the book still in his hands. There was no bag he can put it in. However, transporting it like that might damage it. What should he do?

An idea crossed his mind. An idea he didn't like that much tho. He quickly opened his coat to save the book. The cold immediately crept into the thin layer of fabric. He shivered.

Hastily he put the book at safety. The cold, however, was getting worse. A pout started to form on JinYoung's face.

He just wanted to take another step into the freezing Seoul when he suddenly felt how something warm captured him from behind. Familiar arms appeared, pulled him closer and wrapped him in the front side of a coat. The body of the other radiated blissful warmth on this back. 

JinYoung looked behind and got a glimpse of that one person he loved the most. His soulmate. His Im JaeBum.

Bashfully blushed the slightly older while pulling the younger even closer. JinYoung leaned back and enjoyed the closeness and the warmth of the other.

'Thank you,' he said while snuggling even closer.  
'Everything for you', the older said while placing a soft kiss on JinYoung's cheek.


	4. Adopt my Owner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~
> 
> It's been a while since the last drabble. What can I say... Life happened. I try to catch up again soon. I promise there will be 31 drabbles by the end of December ^___^  
> This drabble... might be a bit odd as it's written from Nora's perspective (in a way). I'm not completely happy with it but I decided to upload it anyway. There might still be spelling and grammar mistakes as it's pretty late and I shouldn't be up for much longer. However, I think I will try to find and correct them all tomorrow. I hope that's OK.
> 
> Now... that's enough from me. I hope you'll enjoy it ^^

Yawning stretched Nora her legs. Slowly she got up from her comfortable resting place on the balcony. Almost regretful she stared at the soft cushions which had her fur all over it. It truly was hers. None of the other two cats were allowed to go near it. Well... that they weren't allowed to didn't mean that they weren't found dozing on her cushion from time to time without her knowing of it.

Lazily she walked towards the door to get inside. She already was able to hear the bells of the other cats collars as well as the fast and playful feet running through the whole flat. Softly shook the mature cat her head. She braced herself to enter the flat through the small cat door when her eyes spotted a young man on the balcony next to her. Nora hesitated from entering the war field that was supposed to be her home. Hastily she jumped on the ledge to study the young man further.

It was a handsome looking man. Almost as handsome as her beloved food giver. However, this young man knew how to dress properly and seemed to understand how to present himself the right way. In fact, he was wearing the right amount of warm clothes to not freeze in this late fall - early winter weather. An additional blanked lay on the chair next to him as a preparation for later.

A candle was lit on the table in front of him. Next to it stood a hot cup of tea which heavenly smell got carried her way thanks to the wind. Curiously she sniffed the air. Berries. He was drinking a wonderful berry tea. The candle and the tea, however, didn't seem to interest the young man at all. All he did was stare in a very thick book.

Nora pulled a face. She'd seen her owner do that way to often too. Once he picked up a book he kinda didn't notice anything around him any more. How else wasn't he able to notice that the two noisinesses killed his friends beloved plant?  
Books seemed to have a certain spell on those tall human beings. She never really completely understood why that was the case.

However, her owner reading was also the best time to cuddle on his laps and get some well deserved petting. She loved that a lot, even though she wouldn't always show it in a very gentle manner that this was the case. After all, she - and the noisy ones (well... mainly the noisy ones) were the reason why his hands and arms looked as if he was constantly attacked. In a way she felt sorry for hurting him but also liked the thought that she marked him has his through that.

The sound inside the flat suddenly changed. The small ones got quiet and soon after the familiar sound of the door was heard. Excitedly jumped Nora on the balcony floor again, ran through the cat door and happily greeted her owner. It was dinner time after all.

°°°°°°°°°°°

Nora has been happily laying on her owners lap and let him touch her oh so soft fur. Blissfully she purred and snuggled closer. She loved it when she had her owner to herself. He sure knew how to pet her the right way. Not like his friends who's touch were kinda rough in comparison.

Her food giver enjoyed the evening by watching something in that magical thing in which pictures began to move once he told the thing to move. Sadly Nora wasn't able to communicate with that thing. Not that she didn't try. In fact, she tried so hard to understand the thing and made it talk to her that she broke it. It was the things fault through. She was only nudging it from behind to show the thing that she meant well and then it fell. Her owner sure wasn't that happy about that but she was able to get out of trouble by simply putting all the blame on the younger ones.

A sigh was suddenly heard from her owner which made her look up. He young man was staring at the flickering thing in front of her. A sad expression was on his face. Softly canted Nora her head. She had seen this expression on her food givers face many times before but never had been able to clearly understand what it meant. As his eyes were still focused on the thing she looked at it.

There were two people visible in the thing. The were standing close and were exchanging that looked like they're exchanging breaths. She never seen her owner do that before and she wasn't really sure what it meant too. However, when the people in the thing starred lovingly at each other he began to pet her differently and that was when she realized that he was longing to have something similar to what the people in front of them had. He wanted another person. He wanted a mate.

"It would be nice to have someone like that, aren't I right Nora?," he said with a very sad smile. Nora stared blankly back at him. She didn't knew how to react to that. She can't speak with him. Not that she haven't tried but for some ridiculous reason he always replied with the most nonsensical sentences when she tried to talk to him (which previously was only truly used to tell him that she'd been hungry). Maybe he was making fun of her voice? She didn't know.

Shortly after the thing turned black and her owner lifted her up to sat her on the sofa next to him so he could get up. Hastily ran Nora into the kitchen as she knew that this not only meant that she could snuggle up on the big soft bed in the closed room soon but also a small portion of dry food which would prevent her from getting hungry throughout the night.

°°°°°°°°°°°

The next day started as always. Her owner had left the building very early in the morning and threw her out of the room with that all to soft bed. On the bright side that also meant that food was served shortly after. Not too long after that, however, her owner was leaving her with those annoying beast behind. Quickly she went outside again to look for her favourite place during the day.

As the days were getting colder and colder her cushion was getting colder and colder every morning as well. Annoyed she curled up in a ball on it and tried to warm it up again. She tried to calm her thoughts to fall back asleep again but somehow her mind were stuck on her food giver and the expression he had worn the other day. Maybe it was time to look for a suitable mate for him. But where would she find a mate for him. It's not like she'd be able to hunt one for him from the sky like she would do when it comes to birds (a action her food giver absolutely didn't like even though it was meant as a nice gift for him as he did seem to be a bit skinnier than usual on that day).

Deep in her thoughts she began to pace up and down on the balcony while completely ignoring the loud noise that was coming from the inside of the flat. She walked around for a few minutes when she suddenly heard a door opening. It was the door on the balcony next to theirs.

Quickly she jumped up the ledge again and watched how the young man from yesterday prepared himself for another reading session outside today. He was wrapped in very warm and comfortable looking cloth. Quickly he laid the blanket on the chair again and lit the candle. A unfamiliar noise from the inside of the man's house pierced the air shortly after which made him go inside. That was when Nora had an idea.

Quickly she jumped on the other balcony and began to explore the whole set up. She sniffed the scented candle and rubbed her head quickly on the thick book that laid ready to be read on the table already. Then she jumped on the chair with the blanket and curled herself up on it. It was a soft material and it was still very very warm.

Shortly after the man stepped on his balcony again. In his hand was a new cup as well as a huge teapot. The smell of berries was carried towards Nora again. It was the same tea. She purred.

"Such a cute thing! How did you get here?," the man asked when he stepped closer to the table. Quickly he put the pot and the cup down, got in his knees and stared at Nora. Softly, almost shyly she said hello. However, instead of an answer the young man began to pet her softly (which she didn't mind at all). She purred loudly and closed her eyes in bliss.

"You like that, don't you? I think I've seen you before. You belong to my handsome neighbour, don't you? Gosh I'd really would love to finally have enough courage to introduce myself to him. Maybe I could ask him one day to drink a nice cup of coffee with me. What do you think?," he asked while gently stroked her soft fur.  
Happily Nora replied but the man didn't react to it. He smiled brightly which made soft eye wrinkles appear. He looked handsome. Very handsome.

"I should probably bring you back to him... on the other hand... I think I just saw him leave a few minutes ago. I should probably try later," he babbled, got up and sat himself on the chair next to Nora. Quickly he nodded as if to make up his mind. A smile formed on his face again. He leaned toward Nora again and patted her gently.

"I'm going to cat-sit you. Will you keep me company while I read?"; he asked to which Nora got up, climbed on his lap and rolled herself together. Now she was ready to be petted all day long.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

The sun was setting already when new noises were heard in her flat. Nora heard faintly how the door pin was entered and shortly after the door was opened. Her food giver was home. Softly he lifted her head and briefly looked at her balcony. Should she get back now?

The young man began to tickle her under her chin, which made here close her eyes. Forgotten was that her real owner just got home and might be looking for her. All she wanted was to continue enjoying the soft touches of the other man. During the day she noticed so many similarities between him and her owner. Even their way to pet her was similar. She obviously began to like him for that.

"Nora?," she heard her owner say in the flat. He must be looking for her now.  
Shortly after the door to the balcony was opened and again she heard how her owner called her name. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"She's here," the young man said. He stopped petting her much to her dismay.  
"What a relieve! Usually she's the first one to greet me when I get home. I'm sorry if she bothered you," her owner said in an apologetic tone. However, the young man quickly shook his head.  
"She didn't bother me at all," he said and smiled.  
"Well- at least that," her owner laughed nervously "I'm JaeBum. I've never seen you in this neighbourhood. You must have moved in here quite recently"

The handsome neighbour nodded and remarked at he had moved to this area only a few days ago.  
"That's great," Nora's owner remarked "Have you eaten yet? I have bought enough for two. A small thank you for taking care of Nora for me"  
A bright smile appeared on the young man's face. Happily he nodded and a loud stomach growl could be heard soon after. A dark shade of red started to appear on his face soon after.

"Come on over then... I'm sorry I think I never gotten your name"  
"JinYoung. My name is JinYoung," the young man hastily said.


End file.
